


I Believe (Reposted)

by LangstonBlues



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, F/M, In the Maze, Post-suicide attempt, Pre-The Maze Runner, Suicide Attempt, The Fever Code - Freeform, The Fever Code Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangstonBlues/pseuds/LangstonBlues
Summary: Newt was not himself. Ellie could see it in his eyes when he left that morning when he left for the Maze.Repost, four years later with better writing (hopefully). Both versions are my own.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	I Believe (Reposted)

The sun beat mercilessly onto the Glade, the still air offering no reprieve for those who lived there. In the northeastern corner, several boys and a lone girl knelt over a row of smashed squashes, quietly discussing options on how to tell the others. The sun was slowly setting, casting long shadows. The group focused on the plants collectively looked up, noticing most of the other Gladers gathering near the north Door.

Finally, the girl broke the garden's silence. "What do you think's going on?"

One of the boys hesitated before answering, "I don't know, El. Maybe one of the Runners got lost."

Eleanor stood, wiping her dirt-coated hands on her trousers. "It's almost dark." If a Runner didn't return before the Doors closed, they were dead. She chewed her lip, glancing back at Zart, their Keeper. For moment, the only noise was the low hum of the flies that surrounded the ruined squashes.

"We're done for the day." Zart had barely finished speaking before the boys threw down their tools and headed to join the others at the Door. He threw up his hands in annoyance. "Guys, your tools-"

Eleanor waved him away, eyeing the agitated crowd warily. The way they all were standing around made her uncomfortable, like something was coming. "I'll take care of it. Go, make sure you tell me what happened."

"I can help-"

"Go, Zart. I got it."

He glanced back doubtfully. "Alright, if you need me, just shout."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, secretly grateful that he was worried about her safety. "Yeah, yeah." She bent to pick up the tools the others dropped, taking care to not disturb what was left of the whole plants as she picked her way across the garden. Zart had already joined the group by the time she finished putting everything away.

Making her way along the wall, she noticed the boys clustered dangerously close to the entrance. Zart waved her over, crossing his arms as she stepped closer. He paused, looking nervous. "It's Newt."

A wave of apprehension washed over Eleanor. "What about him?"

"He hasn't come back."

Hasn't come back? Nobody survived a night in the Maze. Nobody.

Eleanor glanced to her right at Minho; anxiety radiated off of him; his leg bounced as if he itched to run into the Maze again. It was clear it was taking all of his willpower to stay where he stood. He was muttering under his breath, encouraging Newt almost inaudibly.

Eleanor didn't take her eyes of the Doors that stood yawning like a giant mouth. Fear stole her voice, rendering her unable to comfort him. She wanted to tell Minho that their best friend was safe, that he would be back soon, but nothing came out. Verifiable panic began to set in.

A scream came from the Maze, carried on a sudden burst of wind from beyond the Doors. Then, total silence.

Something deep inside Eleanor pulled her a step towards the Door, then another. The warnings from the boys fell on deaf ears as she broke into a sprint, breaking past Alby, who reached out to stop her. She easily outdistanced the surprised boys. A few seconds later, and she passed over the line no Glader- besides the Runners- were allowed to cross.

Newt's name tore from her throat as she ran, following the sounds of his sobs echoing off the walls of the Maze. She stumbled, halting to peer down a blackened path where a low noise rumbled. Praying it wasn't a Griever, she squinted into the gloom. A small shape lay crumpled on the ground in the middle of the path. "Newt?" She was prepared to bolt, terror clawing its way through her veins.

Eleanor ran to his side, noticing how pale he was; her eyes traveled down to his leg, which was bloody and twisted in a sickening way. The blood pooled, creating a nauseating paste in the dirt. "Oh, god," she muttered, resisting the urge to get sick as she noticed bone sticking out. "Are you stung?"

"No, I didn't get stung-" He let out a heartbreaking moan as he tried to move. "No sting."

She was terrified; she had never seen anyone in this much pain, but she had to move him, or else he would face the terrors of the Maze. "C'mon, Newt. We have to get back before the Doors close."

Newt reached up and allowed her to hoist him up. Though he winced at every step, tears streaming down his face, he was silent.

Before long, they could see the light of the Glade. Minho's voice rose above the others, screaming, "C'mon, the Doors are about to close; _hurry_!"

As the words made it to the pair, the Doors let out a wail, and began to scrape the floor as they closed, trapping Newt and Eleanor within the Maze for the night.

Nobody ever made it through the night.


End file.
